


Incursion

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: Struggling with recent events, Nancy has realized that maybe her feelings for Steve aren’t as true as she’d initially perceived. She doesn’t love him, and one night at a house party — and a chance interaction with Billy Hargrove — will prove that to her once and for all.





	Incursion

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a one shot, but as I continued to write it, I’ve decided that the potential to turn it into an actual story is there. So if this chapter is received well, then I will add more.

The sound of a slap reverberates throughout the tiny bathroom of Tina’s parents’ home. Music from the floor below can be heard through the vents, but not even that is enough to drown out the sound of Nancy Wheeler’s hand coming into contact with Billy Hargrove’s cheek.

He’d told her that she needed to vacate the bathroom, that he had needs to attend to. But she’d been upset about Steve, and that familiar stubbornness of hers kicked in. That’s when she told him to piss off.

Her comment had taken him by surprise, and he’d advanced on her. She’d taken the action as an intimidation tactic, and this is when the slap had occurred.

Now they’re here, alone together in this small room, staring at one another in disbelief.

“Did you just fucking slap me,” he asks, bewildered. He’d never once heard Nancy get loud, let alone raise a hand. Though, to be fair, he hadn’t been in Hawkins all that long — a couple of months, give or take.

He’s watching her now as she nods her head hesitantly, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her cheeks are flushed, and he isn’t sure if it’s due to what’s just transpired or if it’s because she’s been drinking all night. Billy takes another step in her direction, testing her boundaries. There’s a size difference between the pair that he’d never noticed until this moment, and he’s towering over her now as he corners her.

“Get the fuck out.” It isn’t a request, but she still isn’t budging.

Her head lifts, and her once wide eyes now narrow in defiance. “Fuck you,” she replies, a slight slur to her words.

A smirk begins to spread as Billy stares down at the petite brunette in front of him. “Fuck me,” he says, the mirroring of her words sounding like a question. Another step is taken towards her, and now her back is pressed against the wall.

He can see the pulse point in her slender neck thrumming with her increased heart rate, and he doesn’t miss the way that her eyes flicker down to his mouth and back up to his eyes. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, and Billy can feel the familiar twitch of his hardening cock at the mere prospect of claiming Hawkins’ girl next door — if only for tonight.

Abruptly, and without warning, Nancy reaches up to grasp his head with both hands, bringing him down to her level as her lips press firmly to his.

His tongue sweeps across her bottom lip, and she parts her lips to allow him entry. Billy can taste the alcohol as his tongue selves into the depths of her mouth, dueling with hers for dominance. She tastes like a bittersweet mix of Everclear and fruit, thanks to the punch bowl in the kitchen downstairs.

His hands are on her waist now, and without breaking the kiss, he directs her over towards the sink. Her lower presses against the sink’s counter, a moan escaping her against his mouth when Billy parts her legs with a nudge of his knee, the friction in the apex of her thighs a welcomed sensation.

Nancy’s hands move away from his face to push at his jacket hastily, urging it to the floor, and Billy pulls his hands from her body to allow her to take it off. In true Hargrove fashion, he isn’t wearing a shirt, leaving him in only his jeans and boots. The moment the jacket slips off, his lips are back on hers, and in a moment of heated thoughtlessness, Billy tears open Nancy’s blouse.

A rip can be heard, and one by one, a multitude of buttons scatters across the room, bouncing off every available surface in the small space. There is no apology on Billy’s part, and Nancy — given her current state — doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he notices that it has the opposite effect on her. She’s peering up at him through lashes, her eyes hooded with a hunger she hadn’t experienced before.

She shrugs out of the destroyed fabric, the satin material pooling on the floor around her feet, leaving her exposed in a lilac lace bra. Without the aid of Billy, she makes quick work of her shoes and pants, revealing a matching pair of panties that compliments her fair complexion.

Billy curses under his breath at the sight of her, and follows suit, soon discarding his boots and jeans. His hands find her hips once again just as his lips crash down onto her own, and he lifts her up to rest atop the counter. Nancy nips at Billy’s lower lip, teeth tugging roughly whilst his right hand glides along the smooth skin of her thigh. Exploratory fingers run along the lace fabric of her panties, eliciting an impatient whimper and bucking of Nancy’s hips at his touch. The fabric is soaked, and this fact alone has Billy’s ego soaring to unfathomable new heights.

Pulling aside the fabric, he slips two fingers into her warmth, groaning at the feeling of her walls clenching around them. Nancy’s back arches involuntarily, her jaw slacking as a soft gasp is exhaled, the sound soon followed by a soft moan. He’d never thought of Nancy as his type, but watching her fall apart in front of him like this, he sure as hell wouldn’t mind having another go — or three — with the resident good girl.

He curls his fingers, hitting her in just the right spot as his thumb moves to rub tiny circles against her clit. There’s a self-satisfied smirk forming when Nancy takes hold of his wrist, her hips grinding down onto his hand as if she’s desperate to feel as much of him as he’ll allow. Only when she comes undone completely, her legs jolting with the onslaught of her orgasm does he halt his movements.

He pulls his fingers from her, and she moans at the loss of him within her. In one swift motion, he removes the last remaining item of clothing, freeing his hardened cock from its restraint. Reaching for her, he grips her hips and slides her closer to the edge of the counter. Nancy’s hands are splayed on the counter top, and her chest is heaving with heavy breaths of anticipation as Billy lines himself up at her warmth and thrusts forward, stopping only once their hips have joined together. The move elicits a scream from Nancy that is a mixture of pleasure and pain, and Billy’s hand is quick to clamp down over her mouth. He may enjoy the sound, but he sure as shit doesn’t want someone to hear her and come busting down the door to check on things.

He pulls his hips back before slamming them forward towards hers yet again, soon setting a rapid and punishing pace. Nancy’s tongue traces the lines of the palm that covers her mouth, and she moans loudly with each thrust that’s sent her way. Billy moves his hand, removing the palm from her only to insert two fingers into Nancy’s mouth, watching as she sucks them with fervor, her gaze never leaving his.

He can feel himself nearing his release, and he’s sure that she’s right there with him. With his free hand, Billy rubs small, quick circles against Nancy’s sensitive clit, and he can feel her walls fluttering with the onset of her orgasm. His nostrils flare just as a grunt escapes him, and fuck, if he isn’t close.

Nancy’s eyes close, and her jaw falls slack, finally releasing her hold on his fingers. Billy moves both hands to her hips now, holding her steady as he slams his hips into her one final time, his release washing over him. They remain still like this for a moment, the pair taking time to catch their breaths.

Eventually, Billy releases his hold on Nancy and steps away from her in order to get dressed. She’s soon doing the same, neither one making eye contact with the other, nor do they exchange so much as a word. This was never meant to happen, and even though that it has, things will resume as normal: neither one of them giving the other the time of day. They’ll go on with their lives as if this event has never occurred. Nancy will return to Steve, tousled hair and all, and she will blame it on the alcohol — a half truth. Billy will consider his tryst with Nancy just another notch on his belt.

Life goes on.


End file.
